


Relationship status: Anon

by HizzieMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieMikaelson/pseuds/HizzieMikaelson
Summary: In an effort to release tension between factions, Alaric came up with the idea of giving every student an anonymous chat with a student from another faction.Unbeknownst to eachother, Lizzie and Hope got paired up and start to hit it off.





	1. The announcement

**Author's Note:**

> The first writing i've ever done in my life. I tried my best so I hope you like it!
> 
> I got inspired by the One Message fic by LizSaltzman16 go check that out.

It is 9:05 AM and the last few students come in to hear headmaster Alarics announcement. A sleepy Hope sits next to an ever excited MG on her right and a seat noone dared to sit in on her left.

"What are you so jolly about?" Hope said to MG.

"I gave Dr. Saltzman the idea for what he is about to announce. I also helped set it up. People are going to love it, I know it."

"Mmmh, they'd love it a lot more if it wasn't announced this early." Hope mumbled. "So what's it about then?"

"You'll find out in just a moment." MG said with a grin on his face.

Alaric made his way to the stage and looked at all the students. It got quiet and Alaric started speaking.

"Good morning students, I hope you all slept well. I have an announcement to make that I am personally very excited for. As you may have noticed, tensions between the factions has been higher than usual. In an effort to get along better one of our vamps, MG, came up with the idea of an anonymous messaging app for people of different factions to anonymously talk to eachother."

Alaric gave the students a moment to process. Some murmur was heard and most students started talking to the friend next to them. Some looked excited, others had an expression of dread on their face at the idea of talking to people they didn't know. Hope was one of those students.

"Why." Hope said.

"To have people get along better. You know, learn what other factions go through. People would never talk if they knew who the other person is that's why we made it anonymous." MG said, still an excited expression on his face. "Plus, you haven't even heard the best part."

"Please don't tell me there's more." Hope said with a loud sigh.

Alaric cleared his throat to indicate he wanted to continue speaking. The students got quiet once more, eager to hear the rest.

"The app will be called 'Factionless' and will be released after classes today. Because talking to a group of unknown people could be intimidating and also because people in groups online tend to misbehave, you will instead be paired with a singular other student." Gasps were heard from the audience. "Using the app will be mandatory. You will receive a login on your school email that you can use to gain access to the app. The student you will be paired up with is chosen randomly from the pool of students from another faction. Only me and the admin, MG, have access to the information of who you are paired up with."

"How do we know you won't be reading our messages." Kaleb said from the back.

"Good question. You can be sure your privacy will remain intact. The app uses end-to-end encryption to ensure we cannot read your messages. We are however able to see how many messages you send. We expect every student to send atleast 5 messages every day. This is where the mandatory part comes in. If you do not meet the required amount of messages I will be notified and you will get detention. Please actually try to talk to the other person and learn about them, thats all I ask. You might actually learn something. You're dismissed."

Alaric ended his speech with some hand signal that was supposed to indicate the students could leave now. Most students started leaving instantly, though some excited students remained. A bunch of grunts could be heard from the leaving students, none as loud as the one from the headmasters darling daughter; Lizzie.

The rest of the day went by with only one topic on everyones minds; Factionless. Students wondering who they were gonna be paired up with, what they would ask or why in gods name the headmaster would force them to take part in this. Some students, mostly wolves, even protested at the headmasters office but to no avail.

The clock struck 5 PM and all students received an email with their login information.


	2. First contact

Hope looked at her phone. It's been 6 hours since the email was sent and 3 since she downloaded the app. No message yet from whomever she was paired up with. She wondered if the 5 messages a day rule even counted for today. Knowing Dr. Saltzman it probably did. Whomever she was paired with must also not really care about this app else they would of taken initiative. Hope couldn't really care any less about this app so she decided to just send a useless message to up her count.

_"One"_

To her surprise the 3 dot symbol showed up indicating the other person was typing. They must of had the app and chat window open already in order to respond that fast.

_\- "Two"_

Huh, Hope thought, guess they truely did not care either. She decided to continue.

_ "Three"_

_\- "Four"_

_"Five"_

_\- "Six"_

_"Seven"_

_\- "Eight"_

_"Nine"_

_\- "Ten"_

Maybe this was not going to be as dreadful as Hope had imagined. After that the messages came to a stop.


	3. A convincing twin

"Just five more minutes Jo." A sleepy Lizzie mumbled. "Please just five more..."

"It's been 10 since the last time you asked! Get up we're late for breakfast with MG." Josie said. Lizzie reluctantly got up and grabbed the set of clothes placed on the end of the bed by her twin.

"No time to waste, let's go Lizzie."

Lizzie gruntled but put on the clothes as told. Thank god Josie had taste. Some brief time in front of the mirror later they went to the cafeteria, grabbed some food and sat themselves down next to MG. MG was sitting all by himself.

"Where's everybody else?" Lizzie asked.

"They're were done eating like ten minutes ago, but that's alright I don't mind waiting up for you Lizzie." MG responded, clearly smitten with the blonde twin. It took all but 5 seconds for Josie to bring up Factionless.

"Soooo, MG, who did I get paired up with?" Josie asked.

"You know I can't tell you that. Why do you ask, you two hitting it off?" MG said.

"It's just... they keep flirting with me I swear it reads exactly like Penelope. But it can't be since wasn't the pairing random and between other factions?"

"I for one wouldn't be surprised if you got matched with satan." Lizzie said while emphasizing the nickname. "She probably used some sort of spell to manipulate it."

"Nobody messed with my system alright and no Penelope couldn't be your match the chances you two matched is zero." MG said confidently.

It got quiet for a moment while they all took a few more bites of their brunch. Josie decided to question Lizzie about her match.

"So Lizzie... How is your Anon? When I went to bed you still had not sent a message. Did you two even talk?"

"Actually yes we had a delightful conversation, this Anon is a perfect match for me. It's like they just get me." Lizzie said, but Josie did not buy it so she decided to question her sister more.

"Oh really? So what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing! Thats the beauty of it, this Anon hates Factionless as much as I do. No offense MG. We just sent 5 useless messages each and stopped there." Lizzie said. This Anon truely was a match for her. "Best part is they actually sent the first useless message so it is completely mutual."

MG raised a concerned eyebrow at Lizzie as did Josie though hers was a tad more judgy.

"You're supposed to take this seriously Lizzie. See this as an opportunity to make a new friend." Josie said.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Hope Mikaelson entered through the doors.

"Hey maybe we should invite Hope over to our table." MG proposed.

"I would rather have Josie cast fire spells in her sleep again." Lizzie said with an annoyed expression.

"That was one time!" Josie said with a hurt expression on her face. "Stop bringing it up with everyone." A pout appeared on her face.

And just like that Hope had left the cafeteria already, food in hand ready to be eaten in the comforting solitude of her room.

"Why don't you send a message to them right now?" Josie asked, intending to get back on topic. "You won't regret it I promise."

"I quite honestly doubt that." Lizzie said.

"Who knows, maybe your Anon is the knight in shining armor you've been waiting for." Josie said, ignoring the look she got from a hurt MG.

"I suppose they could be... fine ill talk to then right now but they better be hot." Lizzie said. She grabbed her phone and sent a singular worded greeting.


	4. Brief conversations

Hope walked into her room holding a burrito in her hand. Even though everyone thought she was a loner, Hope did not mind eating alone in her room. It was quiet and calm unlike the chaos of the cafeteria and in her room she just felt comfortable. She was about to take a bite out of her burrito when she heard her phone buzzing. She grabbed the phone with her left hand and checked the notification. Her brows furrowed at the sight of a Factionless message. Usually the notifications she gets are from Dr. Saltzman whenever he needs her help with something. She certainly was not expecting a notification from her Anon. Were they sending their 5 messages this early? Hope had assumed it was going to be an evening thing from here on out. When she opened the app her brows furrowed even further.

_\- "Hi"_

That's not a useless message, that's a greeting. What is she supposed to do with this? Considering she had nothing better to do while eating her brunch and also to be polite, she decided to send a greeting back out.

_"Hey"_

The three dots appeared again and soonafter she received another message.

_\- "How are you?"_

Not wanting to get into the real answer for that, she sent a short answer and reflected the question.

_"Good"_

_"You?"_

_\- "Same"_

The chat was silent for a bit after that. Hope still needed two more messages today to meet her, or rather Dr. Saltzmans, message quota. A question about the school couldn't hurt, after all it was the only thing she knew for sure that they had in common.

_"Do you like the school?"_

_\- "Yeah"_

_\- "What about you?"_

_"Me too"_

And just like that the message quota had been met and as the day went on neither of them sent another message. The following morning Hope was out for a jog in the woods when her phone buzzed again.

_\- "So I was curious, are you a guy or a girl?"_

_"Girl"_

_\- "Me too"_

It felt nice to get to learn a small detail about the other person, even if Hope had not initially wanted to use this app at all. Maybe she needed someone to talk to more than she thought she did. She decided to continue the conversation by seeing if her Anon wanted to try out this getting to know eachother thing.

_"So are we actually doing this getting to know eachother thing then?"_

_-"I suppose so"_

_"Which faction are you?"_

It only then daunted on Hope she needed to have an answer for that question as well. Proclaiming to be a magical miracle tribrid would instantly let the Anon know who she is.

_\- "I'm a witch. How about you?"_

Hope wanted to claim that faction because it's the one she knows most about. She had to choose one of the other two instead.

_"V---V"_

_\- "A vampire huh"_

The chat got silent a moment. Every now and then the 3 dots icon would appear but then disappear as if her Anon kept writing and deleting their messages. Hope was close to the school again and decided to end her jog and hit the gym. Maybe train with Rafael if he's around and otherwise punch a bag. While changing the Anon finally sent their long awaited message.

_\- "Can I ask a personal question?"_

Hope did not want to get personal but she decided to see what the question was before shooting it down.

_"Sure, depends on the question really"_

_ "Well, in the spirit of getting to know another faction, I was curious how you were turned."_

Crap, Hope thought, she was thinking the question was gonna be personal to her but now she had to make up some story. In order to let her thoughts flow she started hitting the punching bag. Turned by a lovesick vamp? Maybe a lonely one? Drinking the blood of the doppelganger and getting turned by your parents was definitely out of the question, though its a story she knows well. Eventually Hope settled on a story she deemed believable.

_"I got shot. An ambulence came and was taking me to the hospital. The nurse inside was a vamp and I guess they thought I was going to die because they injected me with their blood without me knowing. I started feeling better but then our ambulance got hit by a car and I died on impact."_

That turned out to be more believable in her head.

_\- "Ouch... talk about a series of unfortunate events"_

_"Yeah"_

Hope decided to end the conversation before her Anon gave it too much thought.


	5. Just a friendly conversation

* * *

Lizzie was laying in bed thinking about the conversation with her Anon this morning. Did she get too personal too fast? Was the Anon going to stop talking to her now? A bunch of demoralizing thoughts later and she fell asleep.

She woke up 7 hours later to the sound of Josies alarm. It's monday and the twins have to get ready for breakfast. Josies phone was already buzzing.

"Your Anon i assume?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, we have started talking about non-faction things too and now my Anon can't stop." Josie said with a light smile on her face. "What about you, did you and your Anon say anything useful yesterday?"

"Actually yeah, I learned they were a vamp. I may have ruined our brief Anon relationship though."

"How so?"

"I didn't really know what to ask a vampire so I asked them how they died."

"Lizzie you can't just ask that!" Josie said amused.

"I know... I just... didn't know what else to ask. They told me but our conversation died after that."

Lizzie was ready for breakfast and so was Josie. They sat down at the table with MG, Penelope, Kaleb and Rafael. Factionless seemed to dominate the entire conversation. And not just at breakfast, the rest of the day all class gossip was about the app. During Lizzies last class of the day , which was history of the species, something interesting happened. She got another message from her Anon.

_\- "So I guess it's my turn to ask a personal question now"_

_\- "Have you ever performed dark magic?"_

Lizzie was surprised how forward her Anon was, but not too surprising considering how forward she was herself yesterday. Unlike her sister Lizzie had actually never done dark magic before and was proud of it.

_"No, never."_

The three dots appeared with a message following soonafter.

_\- "Have you ever wanted too? Witches can do a lot with it right?"_

_"Plenty, I once got really close to using it when I was young but my father stopped me and I've not attempted since."_

Lizzie had never shared that with anyone except for her family. She felt a rush go through her spine and was surprised how easy she could talk to someone she didn't know. 

_"Anything else you'd like to know?"_

_\- "Do you have many friends?"_

Lizzie practically shot upright in her chair at the unexpected question. She even garnered a few momentary looks from other students but they soonafter returned their attention back to the teacher. Truth be told most of Lizzies friends are friends with her because of her sister Josie. She considers them good friends and although her demeanor suggests otherwise she worries constantly about them not actually liking her.

_"A few. And you? I bet you're one of the popular vamps"_

_\- "Not really, I tend to not fit in well"_

_ "I can relate to that"_

The chat got quet for a moment. Lizzie was actually starting to like talking to her Anon. She needed to get going however because class was ending and she had dinner with Josie and her dad coming up.


	6. Dad talk

The table was already set when the twins came in. Alaric was just about done making spaghetti for them. Once done he put the pots on the table and sat down with them. This was the first time in a few days they ate together.

"So, how were your days?" Alaric said.

"The usual." Josie responded.

"She means boring." Lizzie added.

Alaric gained a smile on his face. "Boring is good, it means we're not fighting some ancient fairytale monster." He took a few bites of his spaghetti before asking another question. "And how are you two enjoying factionless?"

"Better than expected." Lizzie said. "I thought I was going to hate it, and I did, but my Anon is pretty cool I guess."

"I like talking to my Anon too." Josie said.

"I'm glad you two like it. I really hope the other students do as well. What factions are your matches from?" Alaric said.

"Lizzie is matched with a vamp and mine won't say." Josie said.

"Her evil ex did a spell and matched with her even though theyre both witches, thats why her Anon won't say." Lizzie said to her father.

"We don't know that!" Josie exclaimed.

"Well, as long as you two are talking I suppose it doesn't matter too much." Alaric said. He had noticed they kept using the word 'Anon' to refer to their matches so he was going to use that as well from now on. "What do you and your Anons talk about?"

Lizzie had some food in her mouth so Josie spoke first. "School I guess. We actually talked a lot about how we still don't have offensive magic classes." Josie gleamed at her father.

"Hey I'm working on that alright."

"Me and my Anon talked a bit about school and our friends." Lizzie said once her mouth wasn't full of spaghetti. "They even told me how they died and became a vamp!"

"Oh, that's a pretty personal thing to say. Your Anon must feel very comfortable talking to you." Alaric said proudly.

"I guess I just give off that safe space vibe." Lizzie said glowing of confidence.

Once they were done with their dinner, they worked together like a tag-team to do the dishes and went their separate ways.


	7. A confession

After dinner Lizzie was still glowing with confidence. Getting a vamp to confess how they died to a total stranger is a feat after all, one she was proud to have accomplished and told her father about. She also felt like she could tell her Anon anything too. Maybe her Anon was going to be her new friend. She decided to send a message.

_"Do you want to be friends?"_

Lizzie felt the immediate rush of doing something bold, and also the instant regret when she realized the other person may decline. For ten whole minutes Lizzie anxiously awaited a response. She even considered asking MG if he could delete her message somehow. She stood up to go to his room when her phone started buzzing.

_\- "I would like that very much"_

Lizzies heart started racing. Making a new friend was exciting, and she didn't even need Josie to help her do it.

_\- "So, what do we talk about now that we're friends?"_

Lizzie pondered a few topics before the got the perfect one.

_"How about crushes. Are you eyeing anyone special?_

_\- "Haha you waste no time getting personal do you?"_

Lizzie patiently awaited what would come after the three dots would disappear.

_\- "I'm single at the moment and I actually do have a crush though it is extremely one-sided."_

_"Tell me about them, are they cute?"_

_\- "Very. Especially when they're angry I just can't help but find them adorable. Doubt they feel the same way about me though."_

_\- "Anyways are you crushing on anyone?"_

Lizzies Anon has been so forward and open that she felt comfortable opening herself up to her Anon.

_"Yeah there is this person I like, and much like you I don't think I have a singular shot. Infact I think they actively dislike me."_

_\- "I don't see how anyone could dislike you"_

Lizzies heart started racing again at the compliment. How was her Anon so kind to her? They must be the nicest vamp that ever lived.

_"Plus I don't think I'm their type."_

_\- "Oh"_

She only just realized what she had said. This could only mean two things to her Anon, either she was crushing on a gay guy or she was gay herself. In a spur of motivation she decided to just come out and say which one.

_"I'm gay"_

Saying the words was like a weight lifting off her shoulders. She had only known her Anon for a few days, yet they now knew something not even her twin knew about her. Lizzie felt happy in that moment that she had found someone she could bear herself to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update it maybe once a week to see where I go from here. Any feedback/critique is appreciated.


	8. Alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my best to write more, hope you enjoy it!

_\- "I'm gay"_

The words echo through Hopes mind as she reads them. Her aunt Freya was gay, and it brought the wonderful Keelin into her family. Hope had no problem with her new friend's sudden confession, yet it bothered her. Why did she feel like something was wrong? She read the words over and over again untill it finally hit her. Nothing was wrong, she was jealous. Jealous that this person felt confident enough to come out to her. Her, a random Anon she only met less than a week earlier. Hope was also gay herself. However confident she was as the magical miracle tribrid, she hasn't felt confident enough to come out to anybody but her own family. Even dr. Saltzman didn't know. She didn't care if people knew yet kept it to herself as if it were a secret meant to be kept. She was jealous how open this person was compared to her. Hope was always closed off and guarded, she never let anybody in. But maybe it was time to do something about that. Maybe now was an opportunity for her to let someone in. She typed in the words that had been on her mind for so long. It felt like ages since her Anon sent the message. The words sat there only a button press away from being sent untill finally Hope was ready.

_"I'm also gay"_

She got no response. Not instantly anyways, and it made her anxious. She knew she couldn't expect her Anon to respond right this second but the silence was killing her. Did she make a mistake telling her Anon? Demoralizing thoughts flooded her mind untill the three dot symbol showed itself.

_\- "You're the first person I've told. Not even my family knows."_

A light smile appeared on Hopes face. A wave of calm washed over her.

_"I'm glad you feel safe to share your true self in our chat. Aside from my family you're the first person I've told as well."_

_ \- "I'm happy you feel safe too"_

Now that her secret was out there Hope wondered what they might talk about. They could revisit the crush talk with this new insight or continue talking about coming out. Hope chose the latter.

_"May I ask why your family does not know?"_

It was quite a personal question, but this conversation was getting more personal by the minute.

_\- "They're not phobic or anything. Far from it actually, they're avid supporters. I just haven't really found the right time yet."_

_"Before I came out to my family I also thought the timing was never right, untill I did it and then it felt like the moments had been right all along."_

Maybe that came out a little bit forward, Hope thought. She quickly sent another message to clarify herself.

_"I don't want to impose of course, everyone should move at their own pace."_

_\- "No you're right. Honestly I'm not sure what I'm waiting for at this point. I think I'm going to talk to my sister about it"_

_\- "I'll text her right now."_

Hope felt satisfied for having helped her new friend. She sent her last message, laid down on her bed and fell asleep within minutes.

_"Good luck."_


	9. Sisterly talk

\- "Good luck."

She didn't think she needed it but it could never hurt. Lizzies twin Josie had come out as pan a few years ago. Their parents were completely supportive and Lizzie did her best to make sure her twin knew she was loved no matter what. Lizzie has no doubt in her mind that Josie would do the exact same for her yet she was anxious. Anxious Josie will be scared of Lizzie going after her crushes again. She didn't do it on purpose but that's no excuse. And now she has a crush on Hope Mikaelson, Josies former biggest crush ever. She did want to have this conversation though, but starting it felt impossible.

"Something wrong Lizzie?" Josie said. She looked at her twin with worrying eyes. "You've been staring at the wall for like the past ten minutes."

Lizzie hadn't even realized it had been this long. She faced her sister while frumbling her fingers around a lock of her own hair.

"Josie..." Lizzie took a deep breath before continueing. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Josie had a puzzled look on her face. She was eager to find out what had been on her twins mind.

"Remember when... like a few years ago. You told me you had feelings for someone. But they were a girl and not a guy." Lizzie said. She kept looking down to the floor to avoid eye contact with her sister. Josie made a mumbled sound to indicate she remembers. Unlike her twin, Josie made sure to try and keep eye contact. Lizzie felt those deep brown worried and confused eyes staring at her. "I think that I'm feeling like that too. No actually, I know." She looked at Josie like a lost puppy.

"So you have feelings for a girl?" Josie said.

"Yeah." Lizzie responded. Josie grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you for telling me. You know this changes nothing right, I still love you as much as I did five minutes ago." Josie said as her eyes started to tear up.

Lizzies eyes could not help but follow at the kind response of her sister. She expected it to go similar to this but to actually experience it was an experience on its own. They hugged for a bit and then Josie sat next to Lizzie on her bed.

"So do you identify as bi then?" Josie asked.

"These feelings I have are stronger than any I've felt before for a guy. It's making me question a lot of things. I think I am just gay." Lizzie said. She laid down on her bed facing upwards with her sister right beside her following her lead.

"That's alright. So who is this crush of yours if I may ask?" Josie said. She had a bit of a grin on her face.

"How about you tell me if you have any crushes right now and then I'll tell you about mine." Lizzie was worried that Josie still had feelings for Hope and she wanted to make sure they weren't competing.

"Aside from a kiss with Raf, I haven't had feelings for someone else since penelope."

Lizzie wasn't sure her twin was entirely forthcoming so she went for the direct route. "What about Hope Mikaelson?"

Josie was taken aback by the question. "Hope? I haven't really crushed on her in years." Lizzies posture relaxed a little bit and Josie could tell. "Wait are you asking because Hope is the tirl you like?"

Lizzie was looking directly in those brown eyes of her twin that was waiting for an answer. She could tell Josie already knew but gave confirmation anyways. "Yeah, it kind of came unexpected. She's honestly so annoying but also so pretty and badass." She was relieved to finally tell her sister.

"I know the feeling, and don't worry I'm over crushing on Hope." Josie said.

Lizzie grabbed her sisters hand. "Thank you for being honest with me Josie."

Josies eyes did the tearing up thing again. "Thank you for trusting me with this Lizzie."

After that silence fell over their room. No more words needed to be said. They soonafter fell asleep on Lizzies bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have time for a few chapters a week, I'll try to stay consistent and post somewhere on fridays.


	10. Josie's quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly missed my self imposed deadline of trying to post every friday.... four times. Important things have been going on (good things!) and finding time to write consistently is harder than I thought. Sorry!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading I hope you enjoy! Also the new Legacies ep comes out in a few hours I cant wait!!!

* * *

The next morning was sunny with not a cloud in the sky. Rays of sunshine made their way through the twins bedroom window causing a warm, bright glow. Lizzie and Josie both woke up at the same time and started getting ready for the day. Lizzie was rambling about what outfit would go with such a nice day this time of year while Josie just hummed along, in the same predicament as her sister. Their phones started buzzing at the same time and Josie was the first to check hers.

_\- "This day is almost as bright as you."_

Josies lips curved, and though she found it cheesy she couldn't help but think it was sweet. The smile remained on her face and Lizzie was quick to notice.

"So are you and your Anon flirting at all hours of the day now?"

"No it's not like that." Josie said, "It is very one sided I'm not interested in a cyber relationship. I do enjoy the compliments though."

Lizzie gained a smile of her own. She was happy that there was someone out there, even if it was possibly satan herself, that made her sister smile all the time.

"I might." Lizzie blurted out before she even thought about it. This drew a fazed look on her sisters face.

"A cyber relationship? Why? Have you and your Anon been hitting it off?" Josie asked.

"Yeah kind of. They were actually the ones that helped me brave my irrational fears and just tell you I'm gay." Saying the words out loud again still felt odd to Lizzie. Josie found them fitting, like they just rolled naturally of her sisters tongue as if they were always there. "They're actually gay too so maybe I even have a shot. It's not like I'll ever get anywhere with Hope..."

"Don't say that, you never know."

"I suppose."

"A gay girl vampire huh? Can't say I know any." Josie said, speculating about who Lizzies Anon may be.

"They said they're closeted like me at the moment so don't bother trying to figure out who it is, I have no clue either." Lizzie said while grabbing her phone to check the message she got. "I suppose it's for the best."

"Is that her?" Josie asked.

"No it's dad, he wants me to go with him into town for something."

Josie was disappointed her dad didn't ask her for help but she did not let it show. "How exciting."

Lizzie went off to their father leaving Josie alone in their room. She was almost ready for the day. The previous conversation with Lizzie gave her an idea; find out who this gay vamp girl is. She wanted to find out who this Anon is so she would know if she had to worry for her sister. Lizzie always showed a brave face but Josie knew she was terrified of having her heart broken, especially after what happened between her and Penelope. Whomever this Anon is better treat her right, she thought. Several ideas floated around her head. She could ask around for any gay vampire girls, most of them would think she was asking for herself. She could also just walk around and try to see if she got any vibes from them. Instead, she chose the easiest route which was getting MG to reveal Lizzies match. She left the room to go looking for MG.

She found MG throwing a ball around with Pedro. Pedro was the salvatore school's resident adorable young little witch. He was delighted to see Josie.

"Have you come to join us Josie? Is Lizzie coming too?" Pedro asked.

"No, sorry. Lizzie went into town with our dad and I actually came to talk to MG. Can I borrow him for a bit Pedro?"

Pedro looked visibly sad that Lizzie was not coming. "Ofcourse." Pedro said.

MG threw the ball at Pedro one last time and walked over to Josie to greet her. They went over to the nearest bench so they could sit while talking and still watch Pedro playing around. They talked a bit about how Josie found Pedro absolutely adorable. MG was curious why Josie wanted to speak to him so he changed the subject.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" MG said.

Josie was silent for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I wanted to talk about Factionless." Josie knew MG was likely never going to give up any names but it was worth trying. "Could you, like, secretly tell me who Lizzie matched with?"

MG was a bit shocked. He expected Josie to ask for her own match, not that of Lizzies. Nevertheless he was not going to give up their anonymity. "You know I can't do that, it would be violating peoples privacy."

Curse MG and his morals, Josie thought. "Please MG I'm just looking out for Lizzie."

"I'm sorry Josie I really can't."

Suddenly Josie had a realization. Maybe MG would give up the name if he knew that Lizzie and her Anon might get together. Everybody at school knew MG had a giant crush on Lizzie. Well, everyone except for Lizzie it seemed. "What if I told you Lizzie and her Anon are flirting. They might even start dating."

MG's eyes turned into sad ones. "Then I'd say that I still can't tell you Josie."

Josie was disappointed. She pleaded one last time "I don't want them to break Lizzies heart, please, I need to know who it is."

"I genuinly can't tell you I'm sorry Josie." MG said. Josie started pouting and it made MG feel even worse for holding this information from her untill he finally caved. "Though I suppose I can tell you that your dad has a physical copy of the list in his office. Whatever you do with that information is up to you Josie."

Josies pout turned into a soft smile. "Thank you MG." She lingered for a few moments before getting up, saying goodbye to little Pedro, and heading to the headmasters office.

Once there she realized that her dad has his office drawer locked and she had no idea where the key was. Nothing a little magic can't fix though. She siphoned some magic off the wall and with the flick of a hand the drawer opened. Inside it were a few folders, some pens, some whiskey and the exact thing she was looking for; the Factionless match list. Curiosity got the best of her and she went to look for her own match to see if it was her evil ex. Disappointed eyes were looking at the name _'Lily Vienez' _next to her own name. Deep down she wanted it to be Penelope. But Lily wasn't even at school this week, Josie thought. The vampire was on vacation with her family. Was she really messaging Josie from her vacation? Josie instantly got suspicious again of her match. She continued looking through the list to find her sisters name. An audible gasp could be heard when she found it, and she could not believe what she saw.

_'Hope Mikaelson'_ the name next to Lizzie's said. Her sister was matched with Hope Mikaelson. Feelings of confusion and jealously washed over her. She didn't know Hope was gay, or atleast didn't think she was. This meant that Lizzie might get with her crush after all but it also meant Josie actually stood a chance and she wasted it. She frowned to herself while in deep thought, staring at the name. Was she going to tell her sister? On one hand it would make her sister happy but on the other it would mean invading Hopes privacy even more than she already has. She wished she had never been this impulsive and hadn't found the list. The door of the office opened and her dad walked in.

Josie shot upright. "Dad? I thought you went into town?" Josie said nervously.

Alaric wasn't expecting anybody is his office. "Josie? Someone else was better suited for the task so I left early, what are you doing here?" Alaric said. He was quick to notice the list in front of her. Josie looked apologetic in his direction. "Tell me thats not what I think it is."

"Would it make you feel any better?"

"Not really. Why would you break into my office for the match list? I never expected this from you Josette." Alaric said with a stern voice.

The twin could not look her father in the eyes. "I'm sorry dad I just needed to know who I was matched with I don't know what came over me." She kept the real reason of looking for Lizzies match to herself.

Alaric frowned and let out a sigh. "Whatever you were looking for I hope you found it because I don't want to see you rumbling around in my office again do you understand me?" Josie nodded. "And we'll have a talk later about you using magic to break into my desk drawer."

"I won't do it again dad, I promise." Josie said and she meant it. She hated the disappointing look in her fathers eyes. She left the office, dreading the lecture her father was going to hive her later, and on her way back to her room, still indecisive about what to do with this newfound information.


	11. A task for two

Lizzie had just left Josie alone on their room and headed towards her dad's car. She was ecstatic that her dad needed her help and was glad to give it. Her daydreams of heroism came to a quick stop once she noticed auburn hair sitting shotgun. Hope may be Lizzies crush but that was her seat.

"Excuse me you're in my seat." Lizzie said towards Hope.

"I don't see your name on it. Also I was here first so why don't you keep your antics to yourself and just get in the backseat." Hope said rather indifferently.

"Fine but know that I'm only going to sit in the back because I'm a team player unlike you." Lizzie replied with. The back of Hopes head made a gesture that Lizzie assumed was the result of the auburn haired girl rolling her eyes. She went into the backseat and strapped herself in.

"Play nice girls, I don't want to hear bickering the entire trip." Alaric said. He started the engine and headed towards mystic falls. Hope stared out of the window whilst Lizzie grabbed her phone and opened Factionless to message her Anon.

_"Hey how are you?"_

Hopes phone buzzed and she took it out if her pocket. Lizzie was too busy waiting for a response to notice it. Hope gained a light smile on her face from seeing the Factionless message.

_"Could be better... I'm currently near the crush I told you about."_ Hope messaged to her Anon. Lizzie still had the factionless app open so her phone did not make a sound upon receiving the new message. The message made her think even more about how she was sitting in the car with her crush. After coming out to Josie it felt even more real to be near Hope.

_"That's a coincidence, me too actually." _Lizzie messaged. _"Are you planning on making a move or will you keep to yourself like me?"_

_\- "I'll let you know depending on how the day goes."_

Lizzie wished she had the confidence to even consider asking her crush out. But how could she after starting this day with that snarky comment about the front seat. She's already regretting saying it.

When they arrived into town sherrif Matt Donovan's car was waiting for them. The sherrif stood next to it and he did not seem to particularly enjoy being there. He had never liked the school, especially not the fact that they have a mikaelson as a student. For that same reason he has always been cold and distant, borderline hostile towards Hope. Today was no different. Alaric and the girls got out of the car and were met with the sherrifs voice.

"I hope you had a nice trip because you're about to make another one. The missing girl you were supposed to find just turned up at her parents house so your services are no longer required."

Hope and Lizzie both instinctively turned their heads towards Alaric to await his response. "Well I suppose we'll turn around then. A call would of been nice though. Maybe next time..." Alaric said, his voice as cold as the sherrifs.

"Yeah maybe..." the sherrif replied. Alaric made a gesture for the girls to move back into the car and once they did he started diving off.

"Well that was a waste." Hope said with a sigh encore.

"I agree, a collosal waste." Lizzie added while stretching out the word collosal.

Alaric gained a smile on his face. "Oh come on girls, you know me better than this. I don't think he told us everything so we should investigate this further."

"I like the sound of that." Lizzie said. She was already fantasizing about wearing an old-timey but stylish outfit and a cute hat while investigating the case of the lying sherrif.

"Unfortunately that means we have to be a bit more discrete, if I go parading around town without the sherrifs approval people will notice. I should go back to the school and leave this to you two. Both of the girls felt a warm feeling in their stomach at the prospect of investigating with their crush, however both girls decided to pretend they hated it instead.

"Are you really going to leave me alone with Lizzie all day." Hope said.

"Likewise." Lizzie said while squinting her eyes in a mocking manner towards Hope.

Alaric stopped the car. "Look I can't go into town without being noticed so I'm entrusting you two with this. Don't make me regret it alright."

Hope rolled her eyes while lizzie mumbled a "Fine." They got out of the car and Alaric drove back to school. Alone in the woods now their eyes couldn't help but stare right into eachother. For a few moments it was silent and both girls felt the tension rise. Hope broke the silence with questions about what they were going to do. Lizzie was sad the eye contact with her crush was broken but was also glad she got time to breathe again.

"We should go talk to the parents, pretend we're worried friends from school." Lizzie suggested. Not such a bad idea, Hope thought. 

"Seems good." Hope responded. They walked side by side out of the woods and into town. It was quiet with only a few people walking around. The house they were looking for was in the other edge of town. Neither of them said a word the entire way there, though they did sneak in the occasional glance at the other. When they were almost at the house Lizzie spoke up.

"So what is your backstory going to be? Ill go as Hazel, a wannabe cheerleader who is also running for student body president." Lizzie said excited. Hope found Lizzie's smile and confidence to be adorable.

"I guess I'll go as Jessica. Shes uh... your friend." Hope replied. She blushed a bit at the prospect of the two being friends.

"Slightly basic but sure. I guess I'll go do the talking." Lizzie said.

"Wait, turn around." Hope said. She noticed a little leaf has intertwined itself in the twins hair. She reached to grab it. Lizzie, unsure what was happening right now, got a tad nervous. Hopes hand was fumbling through her hair and she wasn't quite sure what would follow, a kiss she hoped. "There, it was stuck in your hair." Hope said and briefly showed the leaf to Lizzie.

"Thank you, Hope." Lizzie said. This was one of the reason Lizzie liked Hope so much. She may be badass and absolutely beautiful but she had a soft side that showed itself so rarely you might miss it if you blink. She really wanted to get to know this soft side of hers. They had arrived at the home of the formerly missing girl and Lizzie rang the doorbell. Moments later a middle-aged woman opened the door. The girls could easely see she was distressed.

"Hi there, we are friends of..." but before she could finish it dawned on her. They didn't even know the girls name. Hope quickly realized this too and filled in the blank 

"...of your daughter. And we were kind of worried about her so we came to check how she was doing." Hope said. Lizzie was thankful Hope helped her there.

"You are friends of Emily?" The woman said. Both girls replied "Yes." At the same time.

"I am Hazel, a cheerleader and soon to be student representative. This is my friend Jessica." Lizzie gestured at Hope while saying that. The auburn haired girl let out a soft hello.

"I'm not sure this is the right time, she needs some rest." The woman insisted.

"We'll only be a moment, please, we won't take no for an answer. Emily is very important to us." Lizzie said. The woman smiled and invited them in.

"Emily is up in her room, don't be too long she needs her rest."

"We won't, thank you" Hope replied. The girls went up the stairs and found a door with a small whiteboard on it that contained a drawing and the name Emily. Hope knocked on the door. They heard no answer so she knocked again, this time a tad louder. Again no answer. Hope decided to just open the door and go inside. Lizzie quickly followed her. They found Emily taking a nap on her bed. 

Lizzie looked at Hope. "Should we wake her up?"

"I guess." Lizzie wasted no time and started to shake Emily a little bit untill she woke up.

"Who are you?" The girl said.

Hope and Lizzie exchanged a few looks before Hope decided to be the one who answered. "My name is Jessica and this is Hazel. We work with sherrif Donovan and would like to ask a few more questions."

"I already told the sherrif everything I know."

"We just want to make sure, could you go over what you told the sherrif again?" Hope asked softly. Lizzie took notice of Hopes great bedside manners. She wishes Hope would speak soft like that to her.

"I was walking home from school when I heard this guy screaming for help. I ran over to find him laying on the ground. Next thing I knew he bit me and I started feeling really dizzy." Emily paused for a moment to ponder he thoughts. "And... I think I remember him telling me to forget as if I could ever forget being attacked like that."

Lizzie and Hope shared looks again. They knew exactly what this meant.

"Could you tell us again what he looked like?" Lizzie asked.

"A guy, maybe sixteen years old or so, wearing the mystic falls football clothes. I tried to fight it but..." Emily said. She was shivvering from reliving the experience in her mind.

"It's alright, you're safe now Emily. One last question, where was it you were attacked?" Hope said while trying to comfort the girl.

"Around Wickery Bridge." Emily said.

"Thank you for your help Emily, we appreciate it." Lizzie said. Hope added a soft "Yeah" to show her thanks. The girls said goodbye and left the house. Once outside they decided to walk towards Wickery Bridge to see if they could find something from the attacker they could cast a tracking spell on.

"So why would Sherrif Donovan hide a vampire attack from us?" Lizzie pondered.

"Could be he just wants to kill him before we recruit them, you know how much he loathes vampires. And vampire-adjecent for that matter." Hope said. Lizzie remembers the sherrif was giving mean looks towards Hope earlier.

"That makes sense. Can't believe he used to be one of the good guys. People change I guess." The girls stay silent for a bit untill they arrive at the Wickery Bridge. They started looking for fabric or blood that they could use in the tracking spell. After a bit of searching Lizzie came across a few hairs on the highway.

"I might have something!" She shouted towards Hope who was searching on the other side of the bridge. Hope turned her head towards Lizzie and gasped. There was a young man wearing mystic falls football clothing right behind her. The vampire.

"Liz watch out!" Hope shouted. But before Lizzie could turn around there were teeth embedded into her neck. Hope ran towards them and cast "_ignalusa" _to create a fireball in her hand which she then threw near the feet of Lizzie and the vampire. The vampire jumped in fright from the fire, giving lizzie an opportunity to siphon from him.

"_Phasmatos Somnus!" _Lizzie shouted to tender the vampire unconscious. Hope had finally reached her and instantly threw her arms around her. She asked a few times if she was alright but all that Lizzie could think about was the pretty tribrid whose arms were wrapped around her. Lacking a response from Lizzie, Hope looked into her eyes and started blushing, then quickly breaking the hug and changed the subject.

"So what uhm, so what are we going to do with him?" Hope said trying to keep her posture. They both elected to look at the unconscious vampire instead of at eachother while they were talking.

"We should call my dad, he will handle it from here."

"Good idea, even if he will probably throw him in the dungeon. Guess he deserves it for biting you though." Hope started blushing again and now so did Lizzie. Hope pulled out her phone and rang for Dr. Saltzman. A brief conversation later and he was on his way to pick the girls up. The girls remained silent during the wait. When Alaric arrived he too asked Lizzie a bunch of times if she was alright and she sweared she was fine, just needed a bit of rest. They put the vampire in the back of his truck and drove home.


End file.
